Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5a}{3b - 6a} + \dfrac{b}{3b - 6a}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5a + b}{3b - 6a}$